An Elf and a Demon Part three
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Thatz and Kitchel!! With some Rath and Rune! ^_^ Please R
1. Default Chapter

An Elf and a Demon Part III  
Thatz and Kitchel  
Chapter one  
  
Cat: Yay! I'm starting my Thatz and Kitchel fic! I soooooo happy! It took me like forever to write and to think up!  
  
Shadow: Well it's about time!  
  
Manty-Chan: Go easy on her, Shadow! She has like two other fics in the process! And not to mention that this is exam week.  
  
Cat: Yeah, yeah, *waves hand in a non caring gesture* I know I should be studying but I just have to write this!!! Oh, I no own Dragon Knights. Though I wish I did! I also don't own It's So Easy By: Sheryl Crow owns it. soooooooooooo... No suing!!!! And for Thatz's hair color I'm going for red. {Song lyrics}  
  
(Thatz's POV)  
  
It's been a week since we left the castle and we still haven't found any sign of Kitchel. I sigh, this is so frustrating! Why does she always leave WIHTOUT ME! God, doesn't she know the danger of being out there on her own! I mean she could get attacked by a demon or something and nobody will be there to help! I am really worried about her! During this week I just realized that I love her.. a lot... and it bugs the crap out of me that I can't tell her and being with Rath and Rune, I love them like brothers, but seeing them cuddling and kissing just makes me miss Kitchel more and I want to see her so I can tell her how I feel.  
  
{All I want to know  
Is when you go  
Do you think of me}  
  
I look over to where Rath and Rune are in a make out session, making me want to curl up and cry, but I'm a thief, and thieves don't cry. All I want to do is see Kitchel and if she doesn't return my feelings then I'll let her go, but I'll feel all empty inside.  
  
{Cause I could let you go  
But there'd be a hole  
Where my heart used to be}  
  
I wrap my arms around myself and dream of your orange eyes and orange hair. (Is that the color of Kitchel's eyes and hair, if not tell me but I believe that it is because those are the colors of her eyes and hair on the back of one of the manga's. Ahh! Back to the story! ^_^) And your warm body pressed up against mine, our lips locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
{It's so easy holding you near  
I could melt in your arms and disappear  
Loving you baby is breaking my heart tonight  
It's so easy but it isn't right}  
  
I could here myself sobbing, this isn't right, this isn't right, it's not healthy to fret over something you can never have. But I'm a thief, a treasure hunter, I am used to taking what I want, but I can't take her because she is a free bird and I could never clip her wings. I hear Rath talking to me. "Thatz, Thatz?" "What?" "I heard in town today that a girl matching Kitchel was seen to go in the direction of the wind cave. If we hurry we could probably meet her there." I look at him with sadness I want to see her and yet I'm afraid to tell her and what if she walks away from me again. But every time I hear her name or see her my heart starts beating a hundred miles an hour.  
  
{I saw you today  
You walked away  
And I couldn't breathe  
Cause I know how it will feel  
It's a love so real  
When you're touching me}  
  
Rath looked at me with a knowing look. "You love her." It was a statement not a question. "Yes, I do." "Then you have to tell her, Thatz, right Rune?" "Right." I smile at my two friends they are so understanding. "Thatz, when we get to the wind cave, Rath and I will stay outside so that way you and Kitchel will get a chance to talk." "Thanks you guys, now I think we should all get some sleep." I watched as Rath and Rune went to their sleeping bag and fell asleep together locked in each other's embrace. While I lay there alone, wishing that a certain female thief lay beside me.  
  
{Every night I lay here alone  
After you leave me and go home  
She doesn't know that we can't let go  
And it's hurting me}  
  
TBC..  
  
Cat: Well!? How did you like? I thought that this song fits the type of relationship Thatz and Kitchel have. Don't forget to Review!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

An Elf and a Demon Part III  
Thatz and Kitchel  
Chapter two  
  
Cat: Well, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy. I don't own Dragon Knights so stop asking me if I do!!! _  
  
(Kitchel's POV)  
  
I am walking down the cave passage way and I feel alone. I can't explain it really, I've always been alone, and it's just that now I wish that a certain red-haired-glutton was here with me. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me before it was too late. Calloused hands covered my eyes and a warm breath blow against my ear causing shivers to run up and down my spine. A deep masculine voice whispers in my ear "Guess who?" My heart starts beating fast enough to put me in to cardiac arrest; I know that voice, Thatz! "Thatz" I choke out, god, why am I so nervous? It's only Thatz! [The guy you like only have a crush on!] The annoying little voice in my head tells me. I look around for Rath and Rune and Thatz notices smiling that cute little smile of his. "The two lovebirds are outside; they wanted to give us some time alone." "Two lovebirds?" I frown my brows since when? And I thought that Tintlet and Rune where an item. Thatz chuckles and says; "Yeah they got together and you should see them they are inseparable and so protective of each other!" "Oh... Hey! What did you mean about giving us time alone!?" "I'll tell you, once we reach the wind dragon, race ya!" And with that he takes off in a run I stand there stupidly for a minute before taking after him yelling: "NO FAIR! YOU HAD A HEAD START!"  
  
We reach the chamber and I wake up the wind dragon, surprisingly the dragon's female. (I don't know if this is true since the wind dragon has yet to show up in the manga) I turn on my heel and move to walk out of the chamber when Thatz grasps my wrist and pulls me towards him. I find myself gazing into chocolate eyes. (Is that his eye color?) "Kitchel, I want to tell you something but you must promise me that whatever your feelings we'll always be friends." I look up into his eyes and nod my head "I promise, Thatz." Thatz takes a deep breath before saying; "Kitchel, I.. I lov... love you." I break out into a grin and tackle Thatz to the floor kissing him full on the lips. At first he is surprised but then he melts into the kiss, his arms wrapping around my waist. When we come up for air I look down at his flushed face and whisper into his ear "I love you too Thatz." He smiles and pulls me down for another kiss and I am happy to oblige, neither of us noticing the two sets of eyes watching us.  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
"Well Koi, I think we should leave them alone for awhile."  
  
"I am glad that they finally got together, they make a cute couple don't they, Rath?"  
  
"They do. But we make a cuter couple."  
  
Rune chuckles and leans in to give Rath a kiss. "Come on, let's go." And hand in hand the two leave the cave to the two new lovebirds.  
  
The End  
  
Cat: Well, tell me how you think! I love reviews! 


End file.
